1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying tensile force, or traction, to the spine of a person.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several types of spinal traction aids have been proposed. Some examples are shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,336 (Weiner 1978)
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,507 (Ledany 1999)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,834 (Remy 1994)
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,158 (Kubista 1927)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,868 (Riggs 1981)
U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,115 (Roemer 1921)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,079 (Miller 1997)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,898 (Wilkinson 1996)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,758 (lams 1991)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,606 (lams 1990)
However all of the prior devices have one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. Complexity, including moving parts;
2. Inconvenient set-up requirements for each use;
3. Awkward, strained, or ineffective usage;
4. Lack of durability due to inclusion of parts and mechanisms subject to stress concentrations and/or wear, such as bearings that rotate during operation, straps, elastic bands, pads, and rollers;
5. Storage problems due to size, weight, and/or separable parts; and
6. Unnecessary expense.
The objectives of the present invention are provision of a back traction aid that is effective and simple, has no moving parts; requires no significant set-up for each use; is comfortable to use; has no parts subject to significant wear; and is small, light, and inexpensive.
These objectives are achieved by providing a frame that includes two parallel foot-retention bars 1 connected to two handles 7 that extend beside the hips of a user reclining on a horizontal surface. The user lies within the frame with his/her feet inserted between and behind the foot-retention bars, and pushes downward on the handles to stretch the spine. The handles preferably have adjustable extension positions to accommodate different sizes of people.